


Madness doesn't kill the Charm

by thequidditchpitch_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Comedy, Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-02-12
Updated: 2007-02-12
Packaged: 2018-10-27 09:26:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10806354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequidditchpitch_archivist/pseuds/thequidditchpitch_archivist
Summary: Gilderoy Lockhart wrote a new book from St. Mungo's.Hermione made two pre orders. How would Ron react?





	Madness doesn't kill the Charm

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

  
Author's notes:

Dedicated to the lovelly Pigwithhair.

Happy Birthday, L :D

* * *

"I can’t believe we’re going to St. Mungos to get autographs from that bloody git!"  
  
"Ron, don’t swear. You know your mother loves his books, and it will be the perfect gift for her birthday."  
  
"Hermione, how can a book written by him be a good gift? The bloke is mad!"  
  
Ron and Hermione had Apparated into the calm and clean London street where St. Mungos Hospital for Maladies and Injuries was located. They were going to the release of the new book written by Gilderoy Lockhart: "My Memories from a Barrel of Mead."  
  
It was written after he had recovered most of his memories after a few years of getting Memory Treatment Charms; this innovative new method was created by the same Healer who made the diagnosis to Ron once that he could have spatergoit because his freckles.  
  
Ron chuckled. "The wizard world has lost its mind, indeed. The prat believes that drinking mead helps his mind work better. And "Flourish and Bottoms" even sponsored his book and allowed it to be released inside a Hospital. Blimey!"  
  
Hermione entwined her arm softly with Ron's. "Gilderoy recovered well enough to write a book, even though in my opinion it’s more a book to be read on vacations than at Hogwarts. Professor McGonagall told me she refused to include it in Hogwarts' list for the next school year."  
  
Ron sniggered. "Yeah and I bet you’re going to read it on our next vacation. You made two pre-orders, right?"  
  
Hermione laughed. "Oh Ron, don’t be silly! The second is for my mother."  
  
Ron arched an eyebrow at his wife. She kept smiling. "My mother became his fan in our second year when I introduced her to Lockhart’s books. You know I wouldn't read a book from a fraud like him, ever!"  
  
Ron kissed her lips. "I know. I was teasing you. I thought that second book could be for Madame Pince. I noticed the enthusiasm in her words when she delivered my "Quidditch through the Ages" magazine last week at our house and both of you talked about the book."  
  
Hermione put her arms around Ron's waist. "Madame Pince is going to the release, like us. She'll get her copy signed and delivered by him!"  
  
Ron shook his head, laughing. "The bloke is mad, but women still like him. I don’t get it."  
  
Hermione grabbed Ron's hand in hers. "Let’s hurry up so we can have dinner in that nice restaurant you took me to last Valentine’s day."   
  
Ron winked. "Your wishes are orders, my queen."  
  
Fin  
  



End file.
